Belong
by PenandpaperPoet
Summary: Everything Chazz had, or may have, is taken away from him. Will Zane finally give him something to call his own? Will he make him belong? ZanexChazz


**Belong**

**A/N: **I'm gonna try to update more, and I know everyone hears that all the time, especially from me, but my life is going a bit downhill (Menaing alot), so I'm gonna be spending my time on here alot more. I have spare time- yay, for pointless fanfics!

This is a ChazzxZane drabble thing, so don't have a go at me if you don't like it. I said it clearly in the Summary.

I would advise not thinking that this is going anywhere too.

Oh, this is set after Chazz steals the Spirit Keys, but before the big match between Jaden and Zane.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX or any of the characters. **But the poem is mine!** - Though I typed it in no relation to Chazz at the beginning xD

**Summary: **Everything Chazz had, or may have, is taken away from him. Will Zane finally give him something to call his own? Will he make him belong? ZanexChazz

* * *

**Belong**

_He sat upon the mound of grass_

_Perhaps a hill, perhaps a grave_

_Watching clouds soon surpass_

_The land that sun once gave_

Chazz yawned, his black covered back lay flat on the top of Duel Academy; his thinking spot, his comtemplating spot, **his **spot.

"Hey boss!"

He knew that shrill voice from somewhere.

"Gah, go away would you?"

It was out of Chazz's nature to really **ask**, but still, the words came out anywho.

"But boss, you look sad!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"They're right, you know! Wanna talk about it, boss?"

"Argh! Just go away!"

Chazz waved his hands in the air madly for a few seconds, having his little tantrum as he always did when the three Ojama's appeared. And his black spikes he dubbed as hair, if this was even possible, seem to grow even more so taught and angrier, like a cat's bristled fur when threatened.

The Chazz did feel threatened.

Oh, he felt **worse** than that.

He felt...**angry.**

Now he was considerably fuming because all the writer could come up with was the word 'angry'.

Anyway:

"Boss! What's wrong?"

"I'll tell ya what's wrong! It's that bloody slacker! He steals **my** fame, **my** pride, **my** dignity, and you know what is even worse?! What he steals now?!"

"What Boss?" Yellow asked innocently.

"He steals Alexis! **My** Alexis! 'Lexi darling, how could you?!" Chazz wailed the last part out and slumped heavily on the Academy roof, the sun shining on his sad face.

"Chazz, don't you remember? Alexis plainly stated she wasn't interested. I'm sorry, I guess she didn't realise how much pain she caused you."

Chazz froze. He knew that rough-as-velvet baritone. The raspy sound. He span round on his hands and knees and glared at the soon-to-be-going-Obelisk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Truesdale?!"

"Keeping my wits about me, unlike you."

"Huh?"

"Crowler's been looking for you, for over an hour. Your results came in for the end of year tests, he needs to talk to you about it."

"..Oh."

"Hey Boss-"

"Quiet!" Chazz shouted, his regular self lost momentairily, before coming back in the form of large Chazz hands and squashing the three duel spirits before him. Chazz panted and stood up.

"Is what you said true?" Zane questioned after a moments silence.

"Wha'?" The snappish tone of Chazz had gone, Zane noticed he looked tired.

"Do you really love Alexis, so?"

"Yes! With all my heart! With all my soul! With-"

"Fair enough," Zane said and turned on his heel, striding away. Chazz noticed something slightly sad about the way the Kaiser held himself. Chazz frowned - though of course it looked like he was glaring.

"Hey! Wait up a minute, Zane! Why do you care?!"

The swift turning round of Zane Truesdale and his thin lips pressed to Chazz's full ones, answered him.

_He watched bluebells and the birds,_

_And listened to their song_

_While he wrote intricate words_

_And found where they belong._

Chazz's eyes were wide; he couldn't believe what the teal haired man had done.

"Bleh!" Chazz gagged and fell backwards on the roof, looking up to the solemn Zane above him. He was too stunned for words.

"I don't." Zane remarked hoarsely, and started walking away again.

Chazz blinked. Blinked again. Again. And again. And- then it hit Chazz. He realised what Zane had answered.

'Why do you care?'

'I don't.'

"Then why did you kiss me Truesdale?!" Chazz hollered after the retreating figure. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Grr!" Chazz growled and stomped after the duellist. "Hey!" He snapped and grabbed Zane's arm, forcing the taller man to look at him.

"What, Chazz?" He asked in a bored tone.

"You think you can kiss me just like that? And walk off?!"

Zane smiled slightly when he heard the high screeching of Chazz. It slowly grew higher as he ranted for longer and longer. He swore he could see a vein pulsing on his neck.

"I nearly accomplished it...you just grabbed my arm at the last moment."

"..."

"Chazz."

"..."

"Let go of my arm."

"..."

"Chazz?"

"..."

"Hey-mmf!"

Zane rocked back on his heels as suddenly the weight of the Princeton was shoved against him, lips in a battle of dominance that Zane was too shocked to do anything about.

For once, Chazz had **his** spot, Zane lips, and no one was going to take that away from him.

_On paper, on pen, on ink, on hearts_

_Not mankind; their soul twisted apart_

_But with truth, with sin, with an open mind_

_For a good man is hard to find.

* * *

___

-PapP

-Becky


End file.
